Cassé ?
by Fuu-san
Summary: Quand un couple se brise, est-ce que tout est perdu ? On m'a demandé et j'ai eu de l'inspiration, alors voilà la suiiiite ! (j'ai jamais mis la suite d'une fic aussi vite lol)
1. Cassé ?

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Fuu, quoique c'est principalement son Yami, Kaze, sur cette fic. Préparez-vous à la terreur lol.

Genre : Yaoi, songfic, Angst (avec un grand A)...

Couple : Non, je n'aime pas l'originalité ! 2x1 à une vieille époque, 2-1, 1-2, 3+4+3 ^__^ (y'en a au moins qui s'en sortent dans cette fic), 1+2+1 reviendra-t-il parmi nous ? ^_______________^ (sourire sadique)

Disclaimer : J'ai bien regardé partout, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de Gundam garé sur la parking ni de beau bishous cachés sous le lit ! *snif* Ils sont pas à moi T____T. La chanson Cassé ne m'appartient pas non plus. Cependant Tria est ma propriété exclusive !!!!

Petites précisions : Lors de la chanson, les réflexions appartiennent autant à Duo qu'à Heero. Parfois c'est l'un, parfois l'autre, mais la plupart du temps les deux pensent la même chose. J'espère que ça sera compréhensible.

Remarque : Après avoir écouté en boucle cette chanson pendant des heures (y compris pendant l'écriture de la fic) ça a donné... ça ! lol Cette fic est donc sponsorisée par le single "Cassé" de Nolwenn Leroy.

(Copyright 2003, Mercury France, Niouprod, TF1 Enterprises.)

**Cassé ?**

**AC 206, 20h30, mauvaise soirée en perspective...**

- J'en ai marre !!! J'en ai assez, Heero !! Je t'ai déjà répété des centaines de fois que je ne te trompais pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me croire ??!!

- Tu parles ! C'est quoi cette trace de rouge à lèvres ? Et cette odeur de parfum féminin bon marché ? Ces artifices n'appartiennent pas à une femme, je le sais !

Les yeux améthystes de Duo brillèrent de rage et de larmes contenues. Une fois de plus, il était sorti tard de son travail, et sur son chemin il avait rencontré une vieille connaissance. Ne voulant pas vexer son ami il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec lui, puis il avait enfin put rentrer chez lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se reposer, et dormir pendant au moins 24 heures et une fois de plus, il fallait qu'Heero lui prenne la tête alors qu'il était plus que fatigué.

- Cette fois, ça va trop loin ! Nous n'avons plus rien, Heero ! Tu entends ! Nous n'avons même pas la confiance qui est censé souder les couples !! Nous n'avons plus rien ! Notre relation est cassée !! Moi j'en ai marre de subir tes remontrances à chaque fois que je rentre, qu'un de mes amis transformistes est passé me rendre visite et que tu me fais une énième scène de jalousie ! I'm fed up with all of that ! I leave you, Heero !!

L'ex-Shinigami sortit ses clefs de l'appartement et les jeta vers l'autre jeune homme, qui les rattrapa plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Avant que le cerveau engourdi de l'ex-Soldat Parfait ait réussit à traiter les données, la porte de leur appartement commun claqua comme une gifle.

Les yeux cobalt du jeune homme s'agrandirent d'incrédulité quand il regarda de nouveau le trousseau qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Duo venait de le quitter. La phrase s'inscrit en lettres de feu dans son esprit. Les jambes du jeune homme cessèrent de le porter et il tomba à genoux sur le sol.

#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*

Duo arriva chez Quatre et frappa d'un coup sec à la porte. Le blond vint tout de suite ouvrir à son ami.

- Duo, que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'empathe. Mon Uchuu no Kokoro m'a fait sentir...

- Non, s'il te plaît, Quatre. Inutile de continuer, j'ai quitté Heero.

- Quoi ?

Contrairement à ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre, la voix surprise qui avait parlé était celle de Trowa.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda l'arabe.

- Je... On s'est encore engueulés parce que je suis rentré tard, et qu'un de mes amis étaient en visite, répondit le natté en montrant son col orné d'une jolie trace de rouge à lèvres.

- Je vois, fit le blond.

L'américain qui commençait à se calmer, remarqua que ses amis étaient habillés pour sortir.

- Je crois que je vous dérange alors que vous alliez sortir, je vais vous laisser.

- Bien sûr que non, Duo, nous n'allons pas te laisser dans un moment pareil, répondit son meilleur ami.

Trowa se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas, fit le brun, nous sortions juste tous les deux.

Le châtain eut un sourire amer en entendant cette phrase.

- Vous au moins, votre couple est une réussite, pas comme le mien. Quand on vous regarde, on a l'impression que vous vous aimez comme au premier jour. Alors que nous, j'en viens à me demander si on s'est aimés un jour.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? le réprimanda le blond. Bien sûr que vous vous aimez, ça nous a toujours crevé les yeux, vous n'avez jamais pu vivre l'un sans l'autre.

- Apparemment, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, répondit Duo, abattu.

- Et puis tu sais, Duo, tout n'a pas toujours été rose non plus dans notre couple, continua Quatre.

- On a failli se séparer, tout comme vous, il y a deux ans environ, continua Trowa.

- KWAAA ??? fit l'américain, incrédule.

L'empathe se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

- Mais il y a deux ans, vous... reprit le natté.

- Oui, nous nous sommes mariés il y a deux ans, fit le brun.

Duo ne put que faire des suppositions sur comment "de sur le point de se séparer ils en étaient arrivés à se marier", l'arabe ne lui en avait jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant.

- Est-ce que tu as mis Tria au courant ? demanda le blond, détournant calmement la situation.

- Non, je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça, et puis, elle a eu tant de mal à nous mettre ensemble...

- Qu'elle te passera un savon quand elle apprendra que tu veux quitter Heero, fit l'ex-pilote de Sandrock très sérieux. Et elle aura raison.

- Je ne voulais pas déranger votre soirée entre amoureux.

- Allons bon, voilà que tu recommences, sourit Quatre, c'est pas grave. Ca fait justement pas mal de temps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une soirée entre amis, ça tombe bien. Et je ne te laisserai pas refuser. ^__^

Le blond souriait mais la menace sous-jacente était très sérieuse et Duo le savait. Finalement, il se laissa convaincre. L'arabe se saisit aussitôt du téléphone.

- Quat-chan ! Ne fais pas ça ! cria Duo en le voyant faire.

- Tu veux peut-être fuir, mais moi je ne veux pas subir ses foudres ensuite quand elle se plaindra qu'elle n'a pas été mise au courant. Tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé avec un de ses couteaux sous le nez toi, ça se voit.

L'américain soupira, il savait que son ami avait raison.

- Passe-moi le téléphone, je vais le lui dire moi-même.

- Bien, répondit l'empathe, je vais aider Tro-chan à la cuisine pendant ce temps.

Pendant que le jeune arabe allait aider son mari, Duo composa le numéro de sa jumelle, se doutant qu'il allait avoir droit à de sérieuses réprimandes.

- "Allô ?"

- Tria, c'est moi.

- "Onii-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle en entendant le ton de son frère.

- Eh bien, s'il te plaît promets-moi que tu ne me crieras pas après.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?" fit la voix menaçante de Tria, à l'autre bout du fil.

- En fait, je...

- "Tu ?"

- J'ai quitté Heero.

- "WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT ???????? You've done what ???"

- I've left Heero, you've understood perfectly.

- "BAKAYARO !!! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

- Tu sais, Imouto, j'en avais marre, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus des scènes de jalousie de Heero. Même si nous nous aimons encore, enfin moi en tout cas je l'aime toujours, on ne peut plus avancer. Il n'y a rien à faire, notre relation est brisée, nous n'avons même pas confiance l'un en l'autre, je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter la casse.

- "Tu le penses vraiment ?"

- Oui.

- "Si tu y as bien réfléchi et que tu crois que c'est le mieux, dans ce cas je te soutiendrai, mais réfléchis-y bien, Onii-chan."

- Merci, Tria.

- "Où es-tu ?"

- Je suis chez Quatre et Trowa en ce moment.

- "Bon, c'est bien."

- Est-ce que tu pourrais...

- "Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais tout de suite. On se verra bientôt, hein ?"

- Bien sûr, je viendrai te voir, toi et le petit Daniel.

- "Je suis sûre qu'il en sera ravi, il t'adore ce bout de chou."

- A bientôt petite sœur.

- "Au revoir, grand frère."

Quand Duo raccrocha il était apaisé. Quelque part, il enviait sa sœur, elle avait adopté il y avait quelques mois un bébé et s'en occupait seule, elle s'était avérée être une très bonne mère, même si elle savait manier les couteaux et les explosifs aussi bien qu'un certain ex-Shinigami.

- Alors ? fit Quatre, qui mettait la table.

- Tu l'as entendue.

- Oh oui. Surtout un certain "what" et un "bakayaro" particulièrement sonore, sourit le blond.

Tandis que les trois amis allaient se mettre à table, une ambiance presque détendue régnait.

#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*

Dans un autre quartier de la ville, dans un appartement bien trop vite, un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille était prostré dans un canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de clé se fit entendre dans la serrure de la porte. Le jeune homme espéra un instant que c'était la personne qu'il aimait quand il se rappela qu'il tenait ses clés entre ses mains. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un se détacha dans le couloir et alluma la lumière du plafonnier. Et une silhouette dotée d'une longue natte châtaigne, au physique et au visage androgyne, aux yeux améthyste posait son regard sur le jeune homme. Elle tenait également entre ses bras, un bébé bien emmitouflé.

- Tria... murmura Heero.

- Bonsoir, Hee-chan, fit la jeune femme. Onii-chan m'a téléphoné et m'a dit ce qui s'était passé.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Pas grand-chose, juste qu'il était chez Quatre et qu'il t'avait quitté.

La jeune femme posa son sac, alla poser son fils endormi dans la chambre d'ami et revint vers le jeune homme, qui avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse et avait enfoui son visage dedans. Elle enleva rapidement sa veste et alla le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Hee-chan.

- Je... Je suis un baka ! C'est entièrement ma faute s'il m'a quitté !

- Entièrement, je n'irai pas jusque là, répondit la jeune femme. Je crois que chacun de vous a une part de responsabilité dans la situation présente.

Elle commença à caresser les cheveux de son ami, dans un geste apaisant, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, à même le canapé. Quelques temps après, le téléphone portable de Tria se mit à vibrer, elle alla décrocher dans la salle de bains.

- Allô, Quat-chan.

- "Tu savais que j'allais t'appeler."

- Je me doutais bien que tu t'inquièterais aussi pour Hee-chan, puisque Onii-chan est chez vous. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le soutenir.

- "Comment va-t-il ?"

- Pas très bien, mais il a réussi à s'endormir. Et grand frère ?

- "Pas mieux. Son sourire est vraiment pâle ce soir."

- Ce sont vraiment deux imbéciles, ces deux-là.

- "Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais nous ferons de notre mieux pour les remettre dans le droit chemin, n'est-ce pas ?"

- Tu peux compter sur moi pour ça, Q-chan.

- "Bon, je te laisse sinon Duo va se douter de quelque chose."

- Occupe-toi bien de lui.

La jeune femme raccrocha et alla déposer une couverture sur le corps recroquevillé de son ami. Elle afficha un visage navré puis alla s'occuper de son fils, qui venait de se réveiller.

Quand elle revint après avoir changé Daniel, elle remarqua la silhouette manquante sur le canapé, elle s'en alarma aussitôt. Elle remarqua la lumière allumée dans la cuisine et s'y précipita sans faire de bruit, un mauvais pressentiment lui tenaillant les entrailles. Arrivée à la porte, elle vit le japonais qui lui tournait à demi le dos, les larmes coulant doucement le long de son visage, un couteau de cuisine à la main, prêt à se trancher les veines. (1)

- Duo... tu m'as quitté... Je... Je ne veux pas... continuer à vivre...

Le jeune homme approchait lentement mais sûrement la lame de son poignet et la jeune femme prit une décision, en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, et encore moins devant elle. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, changeant sa voix.

- Hee-chan, ne me fais pas ça.

Le jeune homme releva aussitôt la tête en entendant la voix de Duo, à travers ses larmes il vit la silhouette androgyne à la longue natte qui lui faisait face.

- N'approche pas, répondit le japonais en tremblant.

- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, répéta doucement la jeune femme en continuant à changer sa voix.

Elle s'approchait imperceptiblement de Heero tandis qu'elle lui parlait.

- Tu m'as quitté.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que tu perdes la vie pour ça.

- Hum... Tu ne changes pas, répondit le japonais d'un ton amer. Même si la guerre est finie, tu continue toujours à répéter que toute vie est importante...

- Oui. Parce que c'est vrai.

L'ex-pilote de Wing avait fermé les yeux et la jeune femme était tout près et saisit le poignet du jeune homme d'une main ferme, avant de lui ôter le dangereux couteau. Dès que son poignet fut saisi, les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Tria ?

- Gomen, Hee-chan, dit-elle avec sa voix habituelle. Je me suis octroyée un droit que je n'avais pas de te faire croire que j'étais mon grand frère, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça. Il ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné ni moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Les larmes pointaient aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme, maintenant que le danger était écarté, l'émotion la submergeait. Le japonais eut un sourire triste et serra celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur contre lui.

- Merci. Je ne le ferai plus.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtaigne eut un petit sourire et rendit son étreinte à son ami.

#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*

Les jours s'écoulèrent ensuite avec une régularité et une routine qui faisait soupirer les conspirateurs, j'ai nommé Quatre et Tria. Après leur séparation plus ou moins officielle, Heero et Duo avaient repris leur vie (en apparence tout du moins), le japonais habitant toujours leur ancien appartement commun et l'américain avait élu domicile dans un minuscule appartement près de chez les Winner-Barton.

Les deux faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Et c'était bien cette dernière chose qui horripilaient les autres jeunes gens. Les deux hommes s'étaient croisés lors d'une soirée et avaient joué leurs rôles à la perfection, ils s'étaient vaguement salués et avaient parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, comme s'ils se connaissaient à peine. Quand il vit ça, Quatre faillit exploser de rage, et Tria et Trowa durent s'y mettre tous les deux pour le convaincre de ne pas tuer son ami et son ex. (2)

Ce jour-là, Wufei était pour une fois avec eux. Le chinois travaillait toujours pour les Preventers et avait assez peu de temps libre. Il n'était pas au courant de leur séparation et avait ouvert de grands yeux en voyant leur attitude. La jeune femme à la natte et l'homme à la mèche (lol) s'étaient chargés de raconter ce qui s'était passé, le blond faisant interruption de temps à autre dans le récit pour dire ce qu'il pensait "de ces deux imbéciles qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font et ce qu'ils vont perdre".

A la fin du récit, qui avait été laborieux à cause des diverses interruptions de l'empathe passé en mode berserk, l'ex-pilote 05 hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Je vois... Je me demandais aussi pourquoi ils étaient aussi distants l'un avec l'autre. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, s'ils jugent que c'est le mieux pour eux...

- Allons, Wufei, interrompit Quatre, un peu calmé, est-ce que tu les as regardés ? Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air soulagé ou bien dans leur peau ?

Le chinois tourna le regard du côté des deux ex-pilotes 01 et 02 et nia de la tête.

- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Ils ont l'air tristes et mal à l'aise, même Duo, c'est dire...

- Au fait, Tria, tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Heero, comment ça va ? demanda le brun à mèche.

- Hum... Il n'est plus en état de dépression avancée, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ça. Mais je ne peux pas guérir les blessures de son cœur.

Le visage de la jeune femme irradiait de tristesse, la tournure des évènements la rendait malade. Elle avait tout fait pour que son frère soit heureux et voir ce bonheur s'écrouler lui faisait mal. Si seulement, ils avaient réellement voulu et décidé cette séparation, cela aurait pu être acceptable mais tous ces non-dits et ces faux-semblants lui faisait penser que tout n'était pas réglé.

Néanmoins, tous leurs amis ne voulaient pas se mêler directement de leurs vies, ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de désapprouver l'attitude des deux anciens premiers pilotes. Trowa lui-même, bien qu'il insistait pour que personne ne se mêle des histoires des deux ex-amants désapprouvait leur comportement et l'avait franchement dit à son mari afin qu'il se calme. Quatre avait passé presque toute la soirée sur les charbons ardents se demandant s'il devait étrangler ses amis ou non. Tria, elle, avait lancé un regard navré à ses deux "frères" et prit sa décision.

#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*

- Duo, je vais à un club assez spécial ce soir, tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Non, merci, Quat-chan, j'ai pas trop envie là.

- Allons, ça te changera les idées. Je te promets que nous n'y passerons pas la soirée entière. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, si nous y allons pour une heure ou deux ?

L'américain ne se sentait pas franchement d'humeur. Il avait rompu avec Heero depuis près de trois mois et n'était pas sorti une seule fois depuis tout ce temps, se noyant dans le travail. Il regarda le blond, qui le fixait avec ses chibi eyes.

- Noooon... Quat-chan, s'te plaît, pas l'attaque des chibi eyes...

Le regard s'intensifia et l'ex-Shingami céda avec un soupir vaincu.

- Bon, très bien.

- Tu verras, ce soir c'est le retour d'une diva qu'on n'avait plus vue sur scène depuis des années. Elle est géniale. ^__^

L'enthousiasme de l'arabe étonna son ami, mais l'américain ne dit rien.

- Et Trowa ?

- Il sort avec un ami. ^__^

- T'as pas peur ? demanda Duo avec malice.

- Bien sûr que non, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre avec cet ami-là, il est déjà complètement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. ^__^

- Je vois.

L'ex-Shinigami constata qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre et son ami s'empressa de mettre sa garde-robe personnelle à sa disposition, les deux jeunes gens faisant sensiblement la même corpulence.

A 22 heures, les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient devant un club qui avait l'air très chic mais pas snob. L'enseigne au néon clignotait : "Deep Purple" était le nom du fameux club. Une file longue de centaines de mètres se tenaient devant la porte.

- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir entrer ? demanda Duo, perplexe.

- Bien sûr, répondit son ami.

Le vigil sembla remarquer le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé et leur fit signe d'approcher.

- Monsieur Winner, nous vous attendions.

- J'ai reçu des invitations de la part de Lady Organsine, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir.

- De notre Diva elle-même, s'étonna l'homme.

- Oui, répondit le blond avec un sourire. Il se trouve que je la connais et qu'elle tenait à ce que je vienne ainsi que mon ami.

Duo ne put pas poser de questions, ils rentrèrent dans le club et s'assirent à une des tables pas tout à fait au milieu de la salle, non loin de la scène, recouverte d'un rideau de soie rouge. La salle était remplie de clients, tout le monde semblait impatient de voir la chanteuse.

- C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi je devais venir ? demanda enfin l'américain.

- Il se trouve que Organsine voulait que tu viennes, elle ne m'a pas donné les détails, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle a insisté.

Le natté s'apprêtait à continuer son interrogatoire, quand son regard qui parcourait la salle tomba sur une table de l'autre côté de la grande pièce qui était occupée par... Trowa et Heero !! L'américain plissa les yeux et s'apprêta à sortir une réplique cinglante à propos je cite "d'amis un peu trop concernés qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent absolument pas" mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir une phrase que son voisin le devança.

- Si tu veux m'accuser d'avoir prétexté que la chanteuse voulait te voir pour te mettre en présence d'Heero, c'est que tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi Duo. Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Elle voulait te voir, ainsi que Heero.

L'ex-Shinigami se calma et croisa le regard de son ex-amant, le cobalt semblait être redevenu aussi polaire qu'à la grande époque du Perfect Soldier.

De l'autre côté de la salle s'était passé une scène relativement similaire.

- Tu peux m'expliquer Trowa ?

- Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, Organsine voulait vraiment te voir, mais Duo également.

Le japonais n'était pas du genre à s'emporter mais se posait quelques questions à propos de cette fameuse Lady Organsine, qui apparemment n'avait plus fait parler d'elle depuis des années et qui revenait sur les devants de la scène, et voulait les rencontrer eux particulièrement.

Durant ces trois derniers mois, il avait été soutenu par Trowa et particulièrement par Tria. Peu importe ce qu'il lui disait elle revenait toujours. Elle avait dû essuyer insultes, colère et déprime mais elle n'avait jamais eu un mot plus que l'autre et l'avait étonnement bien compris. Il n'était pas bien bavard même s'il parlait plus que par le passé, mais la jeune femme l'avait parfaitement compris et lui avait dit à voix haute tous les sentiments qui se trouvaient au fond de lui. Comme si elle pouvait lire en lui ou... qu'elle l'avait vécu. Finalement, au bout d'un mois, il avait repris le dessus et s'était excusé de tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait. La jeune femme l'avait alors regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait souri, tout simplement.

Un homme, tout habillé d'un costume noir et violet sombre, sortit du rideau qui cachait la scène pour annoncer la chanteuse.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue au "Deep Purple". Ce soir est une soirée pas tout à fait comme les autres, Lady Organsine nous fait l'honneur de son retour dans le monde de la chanson dans notre établissement. Elle nous a promis quelques autres soirées exceptionnelles où elle reviendra chanter mais ce sera à quelques occasions, alors profitez-en bien.

- Cette chanteuse a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de fans, fit Duo à son voisin.

- A l'époque de la guerre, elle aurait pu être une grande chanteuse mais elle était dans la résistance.

- Quoi ? Une chanteuse dans la résistance ?

- Et en première ligne, en plus.

Les révélations de Quatre surprenaient le natté au plus haut point. Les lumières des plafonniers s'éteignirent laissant les petites lampes posées sur les tables donner une atmosphère tamisée à la salle. Le rideau commença à s'entrouvrir lentement. Une voix douce, sensuelle commença alors à parler.

- A tous les amoureux qui ont vu leurs espoirs déçus et à ceux rongés par l'indécision, que cette chanson puisse leur faire prendre les bonnes décisions.

Sur la scène se tenait une chanteuse, plutôt grande, portant une longue robe de soie d'un violet foncé presque noir, de longs gants noirs et des chaussures à talons noires. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain qui cascadaient dans son dos jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient fermés et la mélodie commença. Dès que les premières paroles s'élevèrent, le japonais releva la tête et écouta attentivement. De l'autre côté de la salle, l'américain faisait de même.

**_Je ne t'ai pas vu partir ni entendu la porte claquer_**

**_C'est un peu facile à dire après quelques années_**

**_Je ne t'ai pas vu partir ton manteau est resté dans l'entrée_**

**_Depuis que je t'ai vu sourire en me rendant les clés_**

Ca s'était passé un peu différemment.

Cependant...

Ca avait l'air.

D'être la même chose.

Partout.

Emportement.

Colère.

Encore.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'était plus sûr de s'en souvenir.

Ni de le vouloir vraiment.

A quoi bon ?

Yeux brillants de rage (de haine ?) contenue...

Voix remplie de colère, de doute.

Clés volant à travers la pièce.

Regard incrédule.

Incompréhension.

Porte qui claque.

Détresse.

A quoi bon y repenser ?

Pour encore se blesser ?

**_Après m'avoir dit en face mes quatre ou cinq vérités_**

**_L'amour ça passe ou ça casse, comme c'est déjà_**

C'était la vérité.

Il avait eu raison de lui dire tout ça.

Ses réactions devenaient de plus en plus exagérées.

De plus en plus disproportionnées.

Désespérées ?

Peut-être...

Pourquoi ?

**_Cassé... oh oh cassé..._**

**_Ca passera, avec le temps ou quelqu'un d'autre_**

**_Cassé... oh oh cassé..._**

**_Ca passera, ça prend du temps pour être une autre_**

Est-ce que c'était vrai ?

Cassé ?

Est-ce que leur couple l'était ?

Est-ce que leur relation l'était ?

Est-ce qu'il fallait passer à autre chose ?

Est-ce qu'il voulait passer à autre chose ?

Le temps pouvait-il diminuer la douleur ?

Voulait-il tirer un trait ?

Passer à autre chose ?

Pouvait-il changer ?

Encore une fois ?

Le pouvait-il ?

Le voulait-il ?

Vraiment ?

**_Je laisse la place à qui voudra_**

Quelqu'un d'autre allait-il prendre la place qu'il avait dans le cœur de celui qu'il aimait ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un prendrait la place de celui qu'il aimait dans son cœur ?

Etait-ce réellement aussi simple de recommencer ?

Etait-ce réellement aussi simple d'oublier ?

Est-ce qu'il le souhait vraiment ?

Est-ce qu'il le pouvait vraiment ?

Le voulait-il seulement ?

**_Je ne t'ai pas vu venir reprendre ton manteau démodé_**

**_Peut-être comme les souvenirs qu'il était à jeter_**

**_Après me prendre en pleine face encore une autre vérité_**

**_L'amour ça passe ou ça lasse, puisque c'est déjà_**

Leurs souvenirs en commun n'avaient-ils plus aucune valeur ?

Est-ce qu'il ne représentaient plus rien pour lui ?

Tout qu'ils avaient partagé ?

Devait-il les oublier ?

Voulait-il les oublier ?

Leurs souvenirs ?

La vérité...

Leur amour était-il brisé ?

Sentait-il qu'il pouvait passer ?

S'éteindre telle une flamme vacillante ?

Pour disparaître dans les ténèbres.

De l'oubli ?

A jamais ?

La vérité...

Ou est-ce que leur amour lui pesait...

Plus qu'il ne lui apportait ?

N'y avait plus...

Aucun doute ?

Aucun espoir ?

Rien à sauver ?

La vérité c'était...

**_Cassé... oh oh cassé..._**

**_Ca passera, avec le temps ou quelqu'un d'autre_**

**_Cassé... oh oh cassé..._**

**_Ca passera, ça prend du temps pour être une autre_**

Est-ce que tout était brisé ?

Ne restait-il réellement rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ?

Cinq années ne représentaient-elles rien dans leur vie ?

Mais cela faisait bien plus longtemps que ça.

Que l'autre avait été dans leur cœur.

Cinq années.

De joie.

De chaleur.

De bonheur.

Tristesse, parfois.

Colère, parfois.

Réconciliation.

A chaque fois.

Et cette fois ?

**_Je laisse la place à qui voudra_**

Croyait-il réellement pouvoir remplacer...

La personne qui avait été la plus chère à son cœur ?

Celle qui avait occupé la première place dans son cœur ?

Est-ce qu'il allait laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Est-ce que ça l'indifférait ?

Est-ce qu'il le voulait ?

Sans chercher à comprendre.

Sans chercher à se battre.

Sans chercher à savoir.

S'ils auraient pu avoir...

Une seconde chance ?

Tous les deux... ?

Se résoudre...

A une fatalité.

**_Cassé oh oh cassé oh oh_**

**_Ca passera avec le temps ou quelqu'un d'autre_**

**_Ou quelqu'un d'autre_**

**_Cassé... oh oh cassé..._**

Est-ce que tout était...

Cassé ?

Perdu ?

Détruit ?

Tout ce qui avait fait qu'ils avaient été deux ?

Qu'ils avaient été un...

Un seul corps.

Un seul cœur.

Une seule âme.

Quand est-ce que ça avait cessé d'être nous ?

Pour devenir uniquement moi ?

Moi et mes incertitudes.

Moi et mes questions.

Où s'était perdu "nous" ?

Tous les deux ?

Est-ce que tout était terminé ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ?

Est-ce qu'il souhait réellement abandonner ?

Sans savoir s'il aurait pu réparer ses erreurs ?

Jeter tout ce quoi avait été.

Jusqu'au moindre souvenir.

Et commencer de nouveau.

Avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tirer un trait sur eux.

Passer à autre chose.

Est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Vraiment ?

La vérité...

Owari ?? ou... Tsuzuku ?

#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*

L'auteuse et les persos...

Fuu : Ô______Ô Mais c'est quoi cette fic ? Elle est bizarre... C'est pas du tout mon style ça... Ca prend la tête.

Kaze : Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas comme ça qu'on écrit d'habitude, mais j'avais envie de quelque chose d'un peu différent de ce qu'on fait habituellement.

Fuu : TT_________TT Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes persos ??

Kaze : Torture mentale, j'adore ! Niark. ^_______________^ Rien de tel qu'un peu de angst.

Fuu : Un peu ? -__-;;; Elle appelle ça un peu...

Duo : Onee-chan, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? T_______T

Kaze : Parce que j'adore ça ! ^_______________^

Fuu : Otouto !! Pardon, j'aurai pas dû la laisser faire, c'est un carnage. -__-

Heero : Sans le moindre doute. Tu aimes me faire souffrir hein, Kaze ?

Kaze : Oui, surtout toi, Hee-chan. ^_______________^

Fuu : Elle s'est défoulée sur le pauvre Heero, heureusement qu'il s'est pas tranché les veines !

Kaze : Bien sûr que non ! C'est bien plus drôle de le laisser souffrir. ^_______________^

Duo : Mais ça peut pas se finir comme ça ? __

Kaze : Pourquoi pas ? ^__________________________^ (sourire sadique en puissance) Alors ?? Owari ?? Ou... Tsuzuku ?? Envoyez des reviews pour nous faire connaître vos impressions... Envie d'une suite ? ^__________________________^ Si des menaces de mort nous parviennent, Fuu ne sera pas en mesure d'approcher l'ordinateur pendant une durée indéterminée. ^__________________________^ (sourire sadique de retour)

Fuu : Mon Yami est terrifiante. -___- Que ça ne vous empêche pas d'envoyer des mots gentils, des critiques constructives ou des fleurs. Pas de colis piégés ou la suite ne verra jamais le jour... Des idées pour la suite sont également acceptées. ^__^

Kaze : Aibou !! Lâche ce clavier !

Les "petites notes stupides et inutiles mais c'est pas grave on les met quand même" de l'auteur :

1 : Heero est complètement déphasé, il se met à faire des choses un peu trop extrêmes, excusez-le.

Heero : Je vais pas me suicider pour si peu !

Duo : TT___TT C'est moi qu'il traite de "si peu" ?

Kaze : On va voir si tu vas pas souffrir pour "si peu" ? Mouahahahahaha ^__________________________^ (sourire sadique)

Duo : Bon courage, Hee-chan !

Heero : Mais je suis sûr que tu auras ton lot aussi.

Duo et Heero : Eh oui... -___-

2 : J'aime bien le Quat-chan gentil et serviable. Mais ce n'est pas non plus une bonne poire. J'aime bien aussi quand il fait preuve de caractère, et sans système zéro de préférence...

Quatre : Ah bon ? Vous n'aimez quand je suis sous système zéro ?

Kaze : Oh si, moi j'aime bien, c'est un état intéressant. Une véritable arme de destruction. ^_______________^

Fuu : ^^;;; Mais moi je sais que tu peux faire preuve de caractère sans avoir besoin de système zéro et c'est plus cool comme ça ^^.


	2. Drapeau Blanc ?

Source : Hum...... Gundam Wing, je crois... Enfin au départ il y avait Gundam Wing... Ca a dû se perdre en route ! lol

Auteur : Fuu, qui a pris en partie la relève de son Yami, Kaze. (qui préfère s'occuper du angst -___-)

Genre : Yaoi, songfic, Angst... (le retour lol) Il doit bien y avoir du OOC quelque part aussi.

Couple : Non, je n'aime pas l'originalité ! 2x1 à une vieille époque, 2-/+1, 1-/+2, (1 et 2 ne sont plus très sûrs ^^) 3+4+3 ^__^ (y'en a au moins qui s'en sortent dans cette fic), 1+2+1 reviendra-t-il parmi nous ?

Disclaimer : J'ai bien regardé partout, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de Gundam garé sur le parking ni de beau bishous cachés sous le lit ! *snif* Ils sont pas à moi T____T. Cependant Tria est ma propriété exclusive !!!!

Remarque : Après avoir écouté en boucle cette chanson pendant des heures (y compris pendant l'écriture de la fic) ça a donné... ça ! lol Cette fic est donc sponsorisée par l'album "Life for Rent" de Dido.

(Copyright 2003, BMG UK & Ireland ltd.)

Réponses aux reviews :

Babel121 : Bel-chan ! Je t'ai fait pleurer ! Oh my God ! Je suis désolée ! Moi aussi je me suis toujours pas remise d'avoir écrit un truc pareil ! D'ailleurs, Hee-chan et Dudule n'ont pas apprécié non plus ! ^^;; Voilà, il y a une suite ! Mais est-ce qu'il y aura une réconciliation ? Surpriiiiiiiiise !!

Luna11 : Tu as aimé ma fic ? C'est vrai que c'est triste. ;__; Kaze est ravie. Ca me fait plaisir que tu m'aies demandé une suite. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur et qu'elle te plaira aussi. ^^

Raziel : Ah ? Ma fic avait un goût de pas fini ? A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre, dans ma tête c'était bien défini. Ben j'espère que cette partie-là comblera le manque.

Siria Black : Heu... Non, c'est bon, arrête d'envoyez ton regard mortel, là voilà la suite ^_~. Contente que ça t'ait plu. Que vont devenir Duo et Heero ? Bonne question. ^^

Az : C'est pas grave si tu n'es pas inspirée pour les reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de la recevoir. Voilà la suiiiiiiite !!!

J'ai vu que la fic avait plu, et j'arrive pas à le croire. Un truc pareil, c'est trop triste. Les lecteurs sont sadiques. Kaze est très contente d'elle et que ça vous ait plu. J'espère que la suite plaira aussi.

Duo : Bonne lecture !! ^__^

**White Flag**

**AC 206, Samedi soir non identifié, 22h00, Club "Deep Purple".**

_- "La vérité..."_

Duo et Heero se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient guère prêté attention à la chanteuse durant la chanson et la regardèrent d'un peu plus près. Sa silhouette était vaguement familière, comme s'ils la connaissaient. Quand la dernière note de musique se fut éteinte, elle ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard successivement sur l'américain puis ensuite sur le japonais. Et ils furent tous les deux frappés par la foudre quand ils croisèrent le regard améthyste qui leur faisait face.

- Tria...

Un murmure poussé par deux voix au même instant. Il fallait dire à leur décharge que la jeune femme était méconnaissable. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, Duo et elle se ressemblaient toujours comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le jeune homme avait grandi et perdu un peu de la rondeur de ses joues, mais son physique était resté androgyne même s'il était musclé. La jeune femme avait évolué de la même façon, son visage était toujours identique à celui de son jumeau, elle nattait toujours ses cheveux comme lui et portait toujours des pantalons.

Mais ce soir-là, elle était totalement différente. Son visage était relevé d'un maquillage discret, une légère ombre à paupière violette faisait ressortir ses yeux et du rouge à lèvres couleur sang rehaussait ses lèvres charnues. Les longues boucles châtaigne détachées changeaient sensiblement sa physionomie, et les atours féminins rappelaient qu'elle était une femme malgré l'allure androgyne qu'elle entretenait toujours soigneusement.

La jeune femme quitta la scène et descendit les quelques marches descendant dans la salle, tandis que le présentateur reprenait le micro et que le rideau de soie rouge se refermait doucement derrière lui.

- Nous aurons à nouveau le privilège dans le courant de cette soirée d'entendre à nouveau Lady Organsine, mais en attendant, il est temps pour les danseurs de prendre possession de la piste de danse.

Et l'orchestre se mit à jouer tandis que des couples se dirigeaient vers la piste. Etonnamment, pendant que la jeune femme chantait personne n'avait quitté son siège, tout le monde était resté complètement captivé par la voix de la jeune chanteuse.

Tria jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Heero et lui fit comprendre d'attendre, avant de se diriger vers la table où se trouvaient son frère et l'arabe. Dès qu'elle approcha, un serveur s'empressa de lui décaler son siège. Duo ne put éviter ses yeux de s'agrandir de stupeur devant une telle démonstration de déférence envers sa sœur. C'était une partie de la vie de sa jumelle qu'il ne connaissait manifestement pas. Il reprit rapidement contenance et mitrailla la jeune femme d'un regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, Tria ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Duo, laisse-moi terminer ce que j'ai à dire, avant de m'interrompre en me disant que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ou tout autre chose du même genre.

L'américain se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le japonais suivait l'échange sans pour autant arriver à lire sur les lèvres des jeunes gens, ils étaient trop loin pour ça.

- Elle ne nous a pas fait venir pour ce que je crois ? demanda-t-il à Trowa.

- Si tu veux dire pour tenter de vous remettre ensemble, non, ce n'est pas pour ça, répondit son ami.

Etrangement, cette phrase ne mit pas le japonais à l'aise. Elle aurait dû le rassurer mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Son ami lui avait dit qu'elle n'essayait pas de les remettre ensemble, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle n'allait pas essayer de faire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Il se résigna avec un soupir, il savait que quoi que la jeune femme ait en tête, elle irait au bout qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour te forcer à te réconcilier avec Heero et encore moins te forcer à te remettre avec lui. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu réfléchisses, c'est tout. Ni plus, ni moins. Ces chansons, je l'ai écrites il y a peu de temps et en même temps il y a très longtemps... Quatre m'a dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait aborder le sujet de ta séparation avec Heero, tu évitais le sujet.

Le pauvre empathe reçut alors un regard-de-la-mort-si-tu-savais-ce-qui-t'attend-tu-tremblerais-encore-plus digne du soldat parfait de la part de son meilleur ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas, de toutes façons je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'il me le dise pour le deviner. L'autre idiot en fait autant de toutes façons.

Le regard de son frère se fit interrogateur et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la salle, vers le japonais qui arborait lui semblait-il, une expression quelque peu résignée.

- Mais il y a une chose que j'ai comprise, reprit la jeune femme. C'est qu'il n'est jamais bon de garder tout en soi, comme si ça n'existait pas. Et que parfois, il est nécessaire de rouvrir une plaie pour qu'elle puisse cicatriser définitivement. C'est pourquoi je te demande de réfléchir, vraiment, sérieusement. Si j'ai écrit ces chansons c'est uniquement dans ce but. Uniquement réfléchir, rien d'autre Onii-chan.

Duo prit alors un air songeur et réfléchit quelques instants. La jeune femme ne le forçait à rien, elle voulait juste l'aider. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il arrête de faire semblant et qu'il affronte le problème et le règle une fois pour toutes. Elle avait raison, il le savait, alors il hocha la tête.

- Très bien, je te promets de réfléchir très sérieusement au problème et de ne plus m'enfuir.

- J'espère que tu ne passes pas une mauvaise soirée, Q-chan, fit la jeune femme.

- Mais non, tu sais bien que j'adore t'entendre chanter. ^__^

Tria sourit et se leva, quittant la table pour se diriger vers celle de l'autre côté de la salle, où se trouvait le français et son ami. Elle répéta à peu de choses près la même chose à son autre "frère", qui constata que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais il en vint aux même conclusions que Duo et finit par acquiescer.

- J'étais sûr que tu me ferais quelque chose dans ce goût-là, soupira Heero.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne me mêlerai pas de vos affaires, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'essaierai pas de vous aider. Ma prochaine chanson sera dans une petite demi-heure, d'ici-là, n'oublie pas ta promesse. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas d'être là Tro-chan.

- Je suis sûr que Quatre a déjà répondu à ça. Et il en est de même pour moi.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un franc sourire, puis se leva de table et se dirigea vers les coulisses après un dernier signe de la main aux quatre hommes.

* * *

  


- Qu'est-ce que Tria essaie de faire ?

La question était venue simultanément de deux côtés différents de la salle.

- Elle dit qu'elle ne se mêle pas de mes affaires, et pourtant Heero se trouve juste de l'autre côté de cette salle.

- Duo, calme-toi et essaie de voir ce que ta sœur essaie réellement de faire, commença l'empathe.

- Tout ce qu'elle veut, continua Trowa à l'autre table, c'est que tu te rendes réellement compte de ce que toi et Duo vous avez fait, quelles erreurs vous avez commises. Que vous réfléchissiez sérieusement à tout ça... (1)

- Que vous affrontiez le problème de front, le regardiez en face et le régliez définitivement.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait, mais pourquoi est-ce que les autres doivent me le dire pour que je m'en rende compte ? Suis-je devenu un gamin qui a besoin de conseils au point qu'il faut que ce soit vous qui me disiez ce que je dois faire ? Je me sens minable, Quat'.

- Mais non, Duo, il y a des moments dans la vie où l'on a besoin de conseils. Parfois les autres peuvent voir ce qu'on ne voit pas et qui se trouve devant soi.

- Eh bien, quand tu parles toi, ce n'est pas pour rien, Tro'.

- Hm. Tu voulais une réponse, tu l'as.

* * *

  


Alors qu'il attendait le moment où sa sœur allait faire sa réapparition, Duo se remit à réfléchir et s'aperçut d'une chose.

_- "Malgré le fait que je voulais oublier tout ce qu'il y avait eu avec Heero..."_

_- "Je ne me suis jamais souvenu aussi bien de ce que nous avons vécu." _(2)__

Une pensée identique avait traversé les deux esprits tourmentés des anciens amants.

_**Flash-back**_

C'était souvent Heero qui faisait la cuisine, disant que "les hamburgers et les pizzas n'étaient pas une cuisine assez variée". L'américain adorait regarder le japonais faire la cuisine, avec un air si sérieux. Le problème c'était que Duo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de saisir son partenaire à la taille en le voyant avec un mignon petit tablier blanc.

[Duo, pas maintenant ! Je prépare le repas ! Ah.....]

/*éteint le feu* Laisse-moi te préparer d'abord, Hee-chan. Je ne peux pas résister quand je te vois avec un mignon petit tablier./  
  


[Ah... *perd le souffle* ..... uhmmm........ oh...... ah...... Duo ! Arrête !]

/Tu es si bon, love./  
  


[Ne déchi...]

*crack !*

[Tu as déchiré mon tablier ! C'est le quatrième !]

/C'est parce qu'il m'empêche d'atteindre mon but. Et puis... Je t'en rachèterai un autre... Un rose peut-être. *sourire en coin*/  
  


[Omae o korosu !] (3)  
  


_**Fin du flash-back**_

Un souvenir comme tous les couples en avaient, et pourtant, ils s'aperçurent tous les deux que c'était un de leurs souvenirs les plus chers de toute leur longue vie. Dieu savait qu'ils en avaient vécu des choses... Et pourtant, c'était ces petits évènements de tous les jours qui leur étaient les plus chers. Comme quoi, le bonheur tenait à peu de choses...

Oui, mais ce n'était pas les souvenirs qui allaient changer ce qui s'était passé ou ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ils le savaient.

**POV de Duo**

Je sais bien pourquoi j'ai quitté Heero pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à douter soudain ? A chaque fois que je sortais avec un de mes amis, c'était le même refrain. Et plus le temps passait, plus ça empirait. Il était de plus en plus jaloux et irascible. C'est vrai que je l'aimais... Mais je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme ça, c'était vraiment trop douloureux. Pourquoi n'avait-il plus confiance en moi ?

**POV de Heero**

Le doute hante mon esprit. Pourquoi ? Comment une chanson et quelques phrases (un peu trop judicieuses, d'ailleurs) peuvent-elles faire trembler mes convictions ? Je sais pourtant pourquoi tout ça était arrivé. Duo rentrait de plus en plus tard, de plus en plus souvent, ne se souciait plus de moi. Evidemment le fait qu'il voie tous ses amis masculins m'a rendu jaloux, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que celui que j'aimais, me fuyait ?

**Fin du POV**

Tout à leurs réflexions, qui ne leur apportait rien d'autre qu'un gros mal de crâne, les deux hommes ne virent pas le temps passer. Les Winner-Barton, chacun de leur côté, restaient silencieux, respectant la réflexion de leur voisin respectif et s'envoyaient des signes discrets. ^^

Quelques instants plus tard, le présentateur était de retour.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, voici venu le moment d'accueillir à nouveau Lady Organsine. A nouveau, elle nous fait l'honneur d'une chanson totalement inédite, pour le plus grand plaisir de nos oreilles.

Il disait ça en étant sincère, cela se voyait clairement. Apparemment, Organsine avait vraiment de nombreux fans. Puis il quitta la scène et le rideau se mit à s'ouvrir lentement, glissant sur le parquet de la scène telle la caresse du tissu sur la peau. Il y avait dans l'ombre, une silhouette assise sur un siège haut. Quand la lumière s'alluma, on vit à nouveau Tria. Elle avait changé de tenue de scène. Elle arborait maintenant une longue robe de soie noire, au décolleté discret, qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle était fendue du côté gauche et laissait apercevoir la jambe bien galbée jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ses longs cheveux étaient décorés de quelques perles qui reflétaient agréablement la lumière. La jeune femme approcha doucement le micro de ses lèvres.

- Avant de chanter, permettez-moi de dire quelques mots, dit-elle les yeux à demi-clos. J'ai écrit cette chanson il y a relativement peu de temps. Je l'ai commencé il y a un mois et étrangement je l'ai écrite en quelques heures, comme si les paroles venaient toutes seules. Les idées pour l'écrire étaient en moi depuis longtemps mais il a fallu que je voie des personnes chères à mon cœur se déchirer pour enfin les coucher sur papier. Cette chanson parle des apparences et de ce qui se cache parfois derrière elles. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est la première fois que je la chante en public.

Après que les premières paroles commencèrent à s'égrener, Duo commença à froncer le nez. Sa sœur l'avait écrite dans leur langue natale, comme si c'était une confession. De sa part à elle ou... à lui ?? Quelque part il ne put s'empêcher de redouter ce qu'il allait entendre. Sa sœur avait toujours cette façon déroutante de comprendre tout en lui, même ce que lui-même ne comprenait parfois pas encore, elle le comprenait avant lui.

**_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you_** (Je sais que tu penses que je ne devrais pas t'aimer encore)

**_Or tell you that_** (Ou te dire ça)  
**_But if I didn't say it_** (Mais si je ne l'ai pas dit)  
**_Well, I'd still have felt it_** (Eh bien, je l'ai toujours senti)  
**_Where's the sense in that ?_** (Où est le sens dans tout ça ?)

Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Cassé ? Est-ce que leur couple l'était ? Est-ce que leur relation l'était ?

Oui, c'est vrai que leur couple était brisé, mais pas dans le sens où quoi que l'on fasse on ne pourra plus rien sauver. Pas dans le sens où dès que l'on voit l'autre on ne sent plus que douleur ou répulsion. Non, pas dans ce sens-là, quand ils voyaient l'autre, ils ressentaient toujours...

Est-ce qu'il fallait passer à autre chose ?

La nécessité... Aucun d'eux ne savait s'il le fallait vraiment. Et puis, entre ce qu'il faut et ce qu'on veut, il y a généralement un gouffre. Ce qui est nécessaire est différent de ce que l'on veut. Et la question était plutôt...

Est-ce qu'il voulait passer à autre chose ?

La réponse était non. De toute évidence. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à passer à autre chose. Tria avait entièrement raison, ils avaient fui pendant assez longtemps, il était plus que temps d'affronter l'épreuve.

Devait-il les oublier ? Voulait-il les oublier ? Leurs souvenirs ?

Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient les oublier. Non, même la raison elle-même leur aurait dit de garder tous leurs souvenirs, le passé c'est ce qui permet de ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs à l'infini. Oublier, c'est prendre le risque de refaire les mêmes erreurs dans le futur. Et s'ils étaient sûrs d'une chose, c'était qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait renouveler les mêmes erreurs dans le futur, peu importe de quoi était fait celui-ci.

Ces souvenirs si douloureux étaient également les plus heureux de toute leur existence et ils continuaient à les chérir malgré tout.

Le temps pouvait-il diminuer la douleur ?

Ca, c'est ce qu'on dit toujours dans ce genre de cas. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient séparés mais c'était une durée négligeable qui faisait que l'autre était toujours aussi présent dans leur cœur que s'il était toujours là physiquement.

  
**_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_** (Je promets que je n'essaie pas de rendre ta vie plus difficile)  
**_Or return to where we were but_**  (Ou de retourner là où nous étions mais)  
  


Pourquoi s'étaient-ils fâchés ?

Question facile à répondre. Duo en avait eu assez des crises de jalousie injustifiées de Heero et de leurs engueulades répétitives.

A quoi bon y repenser ?

Parce que le fait d'ignorer une blessure ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas là. Au contraire, le fait de la négliger ne fait que la rendre plus profonde.

Pour encore se blesser ?

Oui. Mais c'était nécessaire. Leurs amis avaient raison, il fallait qu'ils regardent le problème en face, et non le fuir. Il fallait le régler une fois pour toutes s'ils ne voulaient pas vivre pour toujours dans le passé, et pouvoir aller de l'avant.

N'y avait plus... Aucun doute ?

Oh oui, il y en avait des doutes. Sur les raisons pour lesquelles leur couple avait pris cette direction, ce qui les avait menés à ces disputes incessantes, à cette séparation douloureuse.

**_I will go down with this ship_** (Je vais couler avec ce bateau)  
**_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_** (Et je ne vais pas lever mes mains et abandonner)  
**_There will be no white flag above my door_** (Il n'y aura pas de drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte)  
**_I'm in love and always will be_** (Je suis amoureuse et le serai toujours)

Les réactions du japonais étaient devenues de plus en plus exagérées. De plus en plus disproportionnées. Désespérées ?

Peut-être... Oui, Heero savait bien pourquoi il avait été ainsi. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il ne voulait pas que Duo se détourne de lui, que Duo l'oublie, qu'il décide qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui et le laisse.

Pourquoi ?

L'américain était pour lui comme l'eau à un poisson. Sans lui, il ne pouvait plus vivre, il était devenu sa raison de vivre, celui qui lui avait permis de continuer à vivre dans ce monde de paix, alors que lui s'était senti toujours aussi perdu, même après plus de cinq années de paix. Grâce à Duo, il avait trouvé sa propre paix à lui. Celle de l'esprit. Il avait enfin réussi à faire le deuil de sa vie de soldat, et il n'y serait jamais arrivé sans Duo. Ce dernier avait été là, à chaque fois, il avait écouté ses tourments, ses doutes, ses réflexions, sa culpabilité, il l'avait écouté patiemment, lui avait parlé de ses propres démons et comment il avait pu les exorciser. On ne pouvait pas ressusciter les morts, mais on pouvait leur rendre hommage et ne pas les oublier, et surtout continuer à vivre pour eux, pour que leurs vies n'aient pas été sacrifiées en vain. L'américain lui avait dit toutes ces choses, et bien d'autres encore.

**_I know I left too much mess_** (Je sais que j'ai laissé trop de désordre)  
**_And destruction to come back again_** (Et de destruction pour revenir encore)  
**_And I cause nothing but trouble_** (Et je ne cause rien d'autre que des problèmes)  
**_I understand if you can't talk to me again_** (Je comprends si tu ne peux plus me parler à nouveau)

Duo, lui, ne connaissait pas les raisons qui avaient amené son amant à adopter un comportement aussi agressif et blessé. Il en était rendu aux pures suppositions.

_- "C'est vrai, ça... Même maintenant je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait des promesses que je n'ai pas tenues, que je l'avais trompé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... _[il y eut un instant de pause dans les pensées du natté.] _Promesse ?"_

Ce mot fit resurgir un autre souvenir de la mémoire du jeune homme.

_**Flash-back**_

Heero était assis sur le tapis devant leur télé, Duo vint s'asseoir derrière lui, le calant contre son torse.

/A quoi tu penses ?/

[Je ne sais pas trop. Que je suis heureux.]

/Je suis ravi d'entendre ça. *fourre son nez dans les mèches rebelles*/

[Tu recommences à faire ça.]

/Oui, j'adore l'odeur de tes cheveux. En plus ils sont doux./

[*rire* Est-ce que nous pourrons être heureux, comme ça, toujours ?]

/Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêche, Hee-baby./

[Est-ce que tu ne te lasses jamais de tes sentiments ?]

/Non, tu es une dépendance dont je ne veux pas guérir. Voilà la preuve.../

  
[Encore ? Ca fait seulement un quart d'heure ! Maniaque du sexe... Ah....]  
  


/*sourire* C'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui es bien trop sexy./

[Baka..... On ne peut... Hummm... jamais avoir..... Ah.... de conversation sérieuse....]

_**Fin du flash-back**_

  
**_And if you live by the rules of "It's over"_ **(Et si tu vis par les règles de "C'est fini")  
**_Then I'm sure that that makes sense but_ **(Alors je suis sûre que cela prend un sens)  
  
****

Cinq années. De joie. De chaleur. De bonheur. Tristesse, parfois. Colère, parfois. Réconciliation. A chaque fois. Et cette fois ?

Cette fois, ils y avaient été très fort, jusqu'à la séparation, juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su se parler. Enfin, surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé les mots justes à ce moment précis. Ils étaient trop pris par leur colère, ils s'en rendaient compte, à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient pas agi avec leurs têtes, ils s'étaient bêtement laissés emportés par leurs émotions.

Aucun espoir ? Rien à sauver ? Est-ce que tout était brisé ? Ne restait-il réellement rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ?

Ces questions-là étaient inutiles, les réflexions précédentes l'avaient démontré. Tout n'était pas brisé, enfin pas encore. Ils avaient toujours l'amour qui brûlait au fond de leur cœur. Mais dans le cœur de l'autre ? Cette question là venait bien trop tôt. Ils la remirent à plus tard.

  
**_I will go down with this ship_** (Je vais couler avec ce bateau)  
**_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_** (Et je ne vais pas lever mes mains et abandonner)  
**_There will be no white flag above my door_** (Il n'y aura pas de drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte)  
**_I'm in love and always will be_** (Je suis amoureuse et le serai toujours)  
  


Quelqu'un d'autre allait-il prendre la place qu'il avait dans le cœur de celui qu'il aimait ?

Ils se rendirent compte tous les deux que cette idée les rendait malade et très tristes. L'idée que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait les remplacer était difficilement envisageable.

Est-ce que quelqu'un prendrait la place de celui qu'il aimait dans son cœur ?

Etonnement, c'était surtout l'idée que la personne qu'ils aimaient pourrait quitter leur cœur qui les inquiétait le plus. Oublier celui qui avait été si important pendant tout ce temps, ce n'était pas possible... Cela faisait peur, quelque part.

Leurs souvenirs en commun n'avaient-ils plus aucune valeur ? Est-ce qu'ils ne représentaient plus rien pour lui ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ?

S'ils étaient honnêtes avec eux-mêmes, ils devaient s'avouer que c'était faux. Leurs souvenirs en commun étaient ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux, de plus unique dans leur à la fois, si longue et si courte vie. Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé formait les moments qui étaient gravés dans leurs mémoires pour l'éternité.

Est-ce que leur amour lui pesait... Plus qu'il ne lui apportait ?

Non, ce n'était pas l'amour qui leur pesait. Leur amour leur avait toujours apporté les meilleurs choses qui soient. C'est vrai que c'était aussi leur amour qui les avait amenés là où ils étaient maintenant, mais ce qui leur pesait le plus, c'était plutôt les non-dits, les explications, le pourquoi du comment qu'ils auraient dû s'envoyer à la figure avant de se séparer. L'incertitude, voilà ce qui leur pesait vraiment. Comme si tout était inachevé.

**_And when we meet_** (Et quand nous nous rencontrerons)  
**_Which I'm sure we will_** (Comme je suis sûre que nous ferons)  
**_All that was then_** (Tout ce qui était alors)  
**_Will be there still_** (Sera toujours là)  
**_I'll let it pass_** (Je le laisserai passer)  
**_And hold my tongue_** (Et retiendrai ma langue)  
**_And you will think_** (Et tu penseras)  
**_That I've moved on_** (Que j'ai avancé)  
  


**POV de Duo**

Un mois... Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle l'a écrite il y a un mois. C'était il y a un mois que Heero et moi nous sommes revus à cette soirée où Wufei a appris notre séparation. Apparemment elle a interprété cette rencontre à sa façon. Pff... Qui est-ce que j'essaie de leurrer ? Elle a raison. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti mon cœur accélérer ses battements... Comme avant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai été obligé de porter un masque devant mes amis. De mentir éhontément pour cacher ma joie et ma peine de le revoir. Mais j'ai bien l'impression de n'avoir réussi à tromper personne d'autre que moi ce jour-là.

**POV de Heero**

Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai senti à nouveau ce frisson parcourir mon échine à chaque fois que mon regard croisait le sien. A quoi bon essayer de me mentir. Toujours les mêmes sensations. Frissons. Chaleur. Picotements au niveau de l'estomac. Comme avant. Toujours la même chose dès qu'il est près de moi. Mais à qui s'adressent ces paroles ? A moi ? Ou à lui ? A nous deux peut-être ? Depuis quand je fais semblant devant ceux que j'ai fini par considérer mes amis, ma famille ? Est-ce que j'ai cru sincèrement que je pourrais faire semblant devant eux et qu'ils ne verraient rien ? Mais comment faire ? Je ne pouvais pas montrer toutes les émotions que le fait de le revoir faisait monter en moi. Regret. Tristesse. Joie.

**Fin du POV (enfin si on veut...)**

Voulait-il tirer un trait ? Passer à autre chose ?

Tirer un trait sur eux et aller vers de nouvelles aventures, de nouvelles rencontres ? Cela devrait leur paraître normal, ils devraient l'envisager avec plus de poids... Alors pourquoi cela leur semblait si désagréable, inapproprié ?

Pouvait-il changer ? Encore une fois ?

Ils avaient changé, tous les deux. Au contact l'un de l'autre, ils avaient beaucoup changé. Duo avait à nouveau fait reculer le Perfect Soldier qui se trouvait en Heero, avec sa voix, son sourire et son regard. Heero avait réussi à tempérer le caractère impétueux de son compagnon grâce à son calme olympien, qu'il ne perdait en aucune circonstance. Chacun avait apporté à l'autre une partie de lui, et tout en restant eux-mêmes ils avaient évolués vers le mieux, avec l'autre, grâce à l'autre. Duo avait trouvé la sécurité qu'il recherchait inconsciemment en son invincible partenaire, et Heero avait reçu la tendresse et l'attention qui lui avaient fait défaut toute une partie de sa vie.

  
**_I will go down with this ship_** (Je vais couler avec ce bateau)  
**_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_** (Et je ne vais pas lever mes mains et abandonner)  
**_There will be no white flag above my door_** (Il n'y aura pas de drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte)  
**_I'm in love and always will be_** (Je suis amoureuse et le serai toujours)

Cinq années ne représentaient-elles rien dans leur vie ? Mais cela faisait bien plus longtemps que ça. Que l'autre avait été dans leur cœur.

Oui, cinq années étaient à la fois si peu, et tellement. Leur enfance et leur adolescence avaient été mouvementées et très remplies mais à côté de ces cinq années passées ensemble, elles ne représentaient rien. Ils s'en rendaient compte avec une brutalité encore jamais vue.

Etait-ce réellement aussi simple de recommencer ? Etait-ce réellement aussi simple d'oublier ?

Non, si c'était aussi simple, ils ne se poseraient pas toutes ces questions à la fois si douloureuses et si bêtes. Si c'était simple, c'était que leur amour avait été faux. Ce qui était bien loin d'être le cas. Quatre l'avait dit, ils n'avaient jamais réellement pu vivre l'un sans l'autre. Est-ce que ça allait commencer ? Ca serait bien étonnant.

Leur amour était-il brisé ? Sentait-il qu'il pouvait passer ? S'éteindre telle une flamme vacillante ? Pour disparaître dans les ténèbres. De l'oubli ? A jamais ?

La vérité, c'était que non. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensaient, peu importe ce qui s'était passé, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient pu dire ou faire. Peu importait tout ça... Leur amour de l'autre était toujours aussi présent, les années qui s'étaient écoulées n'avaient jamais diminué la force de l'amour, c'était plutôt l'inverse, comme si chaque jour de plus passé avec la personne aimait augmentait encore leur amour.

Croyait-il réellement pouvoir remplacer... La personne qui avait été la plus chère à son cœur ? Celle qui avait occupé la première place dans son cœur ?

Questions inutiles également. Cette longue réflexion leur avait permis de s'en rendre compte, chacun de leur côté, ils arrivaient aux même conclusions. Ils ne croyaient pas réellement pouvoir remplacer cette personne qui était la première dans leur vie et leur cœur. Certaines personnes disent parfois qu'il existe "un véritable amour d'une vie tout entière". Avant de connaître l'autre, ils étaient sûrs que c'était un conte de Noël, une joyeuse utopie pour les enfants. Maintenant ils savaient que ça existait, vraiment.

Est-ce qu'il allait laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que ça l'indifférait ? Est-ce qu'il le voulait ?

C'est pour cela qu'ils ne pouvaient ne serait-ce qu'envisager de laisser leur place à quelqu'un d'autre. Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas. Cette idée leur faisait tout, sauf les indifférer, elle les révoltait. Une flamme revenait brutalement dans leur cœur.

Sans chercher à comprendre. Sans chercher à se battre. Sans chercher à savoir. S'ils auraient pu avoir... Une seconde chance ? Tous les deux... ? Se résoudre... A une fatalité.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas. Tria avait raison, ils devaient se parler, terminer cette conversation, quitte à se faire mal, à se blesser de nouveau. Il fallait qu'ils sachent. Pourquoi ça s'était produit, ce qui les avait menés là. Car malgré toutes ces réflexions, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé les véritables raisons qui se trouvaient derrière tout ça. Ils sauraient enfin, ils pourraient, pas reprendre leur vie non, mais essayer de continuer à vivre, car ces derniers temps ils ne faisaient que survivre. Survivre, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, l'un sans l'autre...

**_I will go down with this ship_** (Je vais couler avec ce bateau)  
**_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_** (Et je ne vais pas lever mes mains et abandonner)  
**_There will be no white flag above my door_** (Il n'y aura pas de drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte)  
**_I'm in love and always will be_** (Je suis amoureuse et le serai toujours)

C'était étrange comme les paroles de sa sœur arrivaient à lui faire rappeler les souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir oubliés depuis très longtemps.

_**Flash-back**_

A cette époque, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas vraiment du lendemain ou de l'avenir mais c'était une merveilleuse époque de leur vie. De celles qu'on chérit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

/Bonjour, love. *baiser*/

[Hummm... 'jour...]

/Où vas-tu ? Tu ne quittes pas le lit ?/

[Duo, tu m'as gardé dans le lit pendant des jours ! C'est une plaisante occupation de t'avoir en moi mais on ne peut pas rester là, même si tu as des vacances. Je dois cuisiner, et.... Humpff.... Aah....]

/Pourquoi pas quelques jours de plus, Hee-baby ? *saute dessus*/

[*perd le souffle* Tu ne t'ennuies pas avec moi ?]

/Jamais. *baiser*/  
  
[Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'apprécies autant ? *halète* Pourquoi pas une fille.... Ah...]  
  


/Aucune fille ne peut ne serait-ce qu'égaler ta beauté, aussi bien intérieure qu'extérieure. Tu es à moi, Hee-baby. Mien !/  
  


_**Fin du flash-back**_

**POV de Duo**

Soudain, je m'en rends compte. Il m'était arrivé de penser que Heero était une gêne. Comment en étais-je arrivé à penser ça ? J'avais été un incroyable égoïste. Combien de soirs que je ne rentrais plus à 18 heures, comme avant ? Depuis je ne sais combien de mois. Quand mes amis avaient commencé à me rendre visite, j'avais trouvé normal de passer du temps avec eux, et Heero m'y avait même encouragé. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je passais de temps avec eux, je ne voulais plus rentrer à la maison. Où je savais que Heero m'attendrait pour me faire une x-ième scène de jalousie injustifiée. C'est pour ça qu'il était de plus en plus colère ! Je délaissais Heero, et il était malheureux !

**Fin du POV**

Duo venait enfin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes montantes. La culpabilité lui rongeait le cœur comme un couteau aiguisé retournant dans la plaie.

**POV de Heero**

J'ai été égoïste, possessif et surtout jaloux. C'est vrai que Duo rentrait tard de plus en plus souvent, mais je ne lui faisais même pas confiance ! Comment aurait-il pu vouloir rentrer plus tôt à la maison quand il savait que je l'agresserai dès qu'il serait rentré. Evidemment qu'il préférait rester avec ses amis, plutôt qu'avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas pensé à tout ça à ce moment-là, tout ce que je voyais c'était Duo qui s'éloignait de moi, et j'ai eu peur. Peur comme jamais auparavant. Qu'il me quitte, qu'il se lasse de moi. Et je suis devenu tyrannique et intolérant.

**_I will go down with this ship_** (Je vais couler avec ce bateau)  
**_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_** (Et je ne vais pas lever mes mains et abandonner)  
**_There will be no white flag above my door_** (Il n'y aura pas de drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte)  
**_I'm in love and always will be_** (Je suis amoureuse et le serai toujours)

_- "La vérité... C'est que je ne souhaite pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre."_

Chacun de leur côté, les deux anciens amants s'étaient enfin avoués à eux-mêmes la vérité, éclatante et écrasante. Ils avaient reconnu que malgré tout, malgré les épreuves, malgré ce qui s'était passé, leurs sentiments n'avaient pas changé.

**POV (d'une certaine façon) de Heero et Duo**

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas seulement s'expliquer, il voulait qu'ils se réconcilient, qu'ils reconstruisent quelque chose de neuf, sur des fondations beaucoup plus solides.

Il l'aimait.

Il voulait l'aimer encore.

Il voulait l'aimer toujours.

Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie.

Il ferait tout pour reconquérir celui qu'il aimait.

Il avait compris ses erreurs.

Il savait enfin pourquoi tout ça s'était produit.

Et savait quoi faire pour ne pas que ça recommence.

Restait à savoir si son envie était partagée ?

Y avait-il un espoir ?

[Est-ce que tu ne te lasses jamais de tes sentiments ?]

/Non, tu es une dépendance dont je ne veux pas guérir. Voilà la preuve.../

[Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'apprécies autant ? *halète* Pourquoi pas une fille.... Ah...]  
  


/Aucune fille ne peut ne serait-ce qu'égaler ta beauté, aussi bien intérieure qu'extérieure. Tu es à moi, Hee-baby. Mien !/

Ces phrases leur rappelèrent pourquoi l'autre était la personne la plus importante pour eux, et cela leur donnerait le courage et la patience qu'il faudrait pour pouvoir reconquérir l'autre.

* * *

  


Dès que la chanson se fut éteinte et que les applaudissements se mirent à résonner dans la salle, l'américain se leva et alla vers la table où se trouvait le japonais. Ce dernier en avait fait autant et ils se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin. Soudain, l'un devant l'autre, ils se sentirent hésitants, telle une jeune fille amoureuse devant celui qu'elle aime. Essayant de retrouver contenance, ils se mirent à se détailler l'un l'autre.

N'arrivant pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses cordes vocales, ce qui lui arrivait vraiment *très* rarement, Duo baissa les yeux vers le plancher avant de rencontrer les mocassins de son vis-à-vis. Marrons, bien cirés, ils étaient en partie recouverts d'un pantalon de satin bleu nuit. L'ex-Shinigami laissa son regard remonter le long du pantalon ajusté qui laissait facilement deviner les jambes musclées mais fines qui se trouvaient dessous. Le torse était recouvert d'une chemise blanche, elle-même en partie cachée d'un pull sans manche de couleur noir.

Les vêtements ne cachaient en rien et ne faisaient que relever le physique avantageux de son voisin, ce qui était suffisant pour couper le souffle à n'importe qui de censé. Mais le plus fascinant restait toujours son visage et ses surtout ses yeux. Le visage du japonais avait toujours ses traits nobles, les mèches de ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi désobéissantes quoique moins en pétard que dans son adolescence, et ses yeux cobalt donnaient toujours l'impression qu'ils vous transperçaient, mais l'éclat dur qui y habitait jadis n'y était plus, à la place un éclat brûlant (d'espoir ?) luisait au fond de ces prunelles. Ce fut surtout ça qui fit que l'américain eut quelques difficultés à avaler sa salive.

Heero, étant sensiblement dans le même état de nervosité avancée, regretta l'époque où le Perfect Soldier faisait encore partie de son caractère. Il se plongea quelques instants dans la contemplation de ses chaussures avant de laisser doucement son regard glisser vers celles de son voisin. Des mocassins de cuir noir, évidemment. Surmontés d'un pantalon en cuir noir, lui aussi, moulant outrageusement des jambes bien galbées et musclées. La natte, impeccablement faite, battait doucement les reins de son propriétaire, mais descendait maintenant à mi-cuisse de l'ex-Shinigami.

Les yeux du japonais remontaient inexorablement, et tombèrent sur une chemise de soie bleu cobalt, recouverte d'une veste noire ajustée, (4) qui laissait tout deviner du torse musclé et des bras forts mais tout en finesse qui se trouvaient dessous. La chemise était seulement déboutonnée d'un bouton, et ne laissait voir que la naissance du cou et des clavicules, mais tout cela bloqua de nouveau toute capacité vocale à un Soldat qui n'avait décidément plus grand-chose de Parfait. ^^ Puis quand son regard arriva au visage de l'américain toute capacité fut définitivement bloquée. Le visage toujours en forme de cœur, des joues gardant un très léger arrondi, les yeux moins larges que dans son adolescence, mais toujours aussi profonds. L'ex-pilote 01 se noya dans une mer violette, qui brillait d'un éclat guerrier et conquérant, comme si leur propriétaire s'apprêtait à livrer une bataille.

Duo, fidèle à sa réputation de celui qui s'adapte à toutes les situations, fut le premier à se ressaisir et plongea ses prunelles améthyste dans celles cobalt qui lui faisaient face.

- Heero, il faut qu'on parle.

Owari ?? ou Tsuzuku ??

* * *

  


L'auteuse et les persos...

Fuu : Aah ! Ca va mieux, ça ressemble plus à ce que je fais habituellement, même si c'est pas encore ça.

Kaze : Je savais bien qu'elle me casserait tous mes effets. -___- Pas la peine de revenir à ton ancien style, Aibou, c'était un peu trop dégoulinant.

Fuu : XP J'aime bien écrire des histoires mignonnes qui finissent bien, moi ! Enfin, peut-être que mon style évolue. (On a le droit de rêver.)

Duo : Je t'aime, Onee-chan. ^o^ J'ai bien aimé les scènes de flash-backs. ^___^

Fuu : Je m'en serais doutée, Otouto ^__^. Les flash-backs ne sont pas très visuels mais c'était plus pour le contenu que l'environnement qu'ils étaient utiles.

Heero : Le contenu ? Quel contenu ? Je me fais sauter dessus par Duo à chaque fois !

Fuu : Euh... ^^;;; Il n'y avait pas que ça, j'espère que les lecteurs (s'il y en a) l'auront remarqué !

Duo : Finalement on va se réconcilier. ^____^

Quatre : J'aime les histoires qui finissent bien. ^__^

Trowa : Je suis d'accord avec Quatre.

Duo : Quoique... Elle a pas vraiment l'air finie, là, Onee-chan. è__

Fuu : Hum... C'est vrai quelque part. ^^;;

Wufei : Et moi ?? Je suis laissé de côté, comme d'habitude !! è___

Fuu : Oups... Si jamais on fait une suite, je te promets que tu seras dedans ! *s'enfuit en quatrième vitesse*

Wufei : Pff !! Onna... Si c'est pour avoir un rôle comme dans le chapitre précédent, c'est pas la peine...

Kaze : Envie d'une suite ? ^__________________________^ Vous connaissez les critères, reviews aimables et fleurs acceptées.

Fuu : *regard copyrighté Yuy vers Kaze* è___

Kaze : Critiques constructives aussi... *soupir* Mais pas de colis piégés, ça serait dommage. ^____________________^ Il n'y aurait pas de suite du tout.

Fuu : Les idées pour l'éventuelle suite sont également bienvenues. ^__^

Heero : Envoyez des reviews !

Fuu : Ô_ô *mon beau-frère a pété un câble*

Duo : Hee-chan veut savoir ce qu'il va répondre et ce qui se passe ensuite. D'ailleurs moi aussi. ^____________^

Fuu : Hentai. ___ Qui t'a dit qu'il se passerait des choses de ce genre ??

Duo : On peut toujours rêver. -___-

Les notes inutiles mais c'est pas grave ^^ :

1 : Quatre et Trowa disent exactement la même chose aux deux autres. Ils n'ont pas appris leur texte à l'avance, mais ils pensent la même chose, donc ils disent pareil. C'est trop chou. ^^

Quatre et Trowa : *se fixent avec adoration*

Kaze : Irrécupérables. -___-

2 : Ils pensent la même chose, et finissent les phrases de l'autre, c'est-y pas mignon ? ^^

Duo : Le moment est un peu trop tendu pour qu'on trouve ça mignon, non, Onee-chan ?

Kaze : Et puis la prise de tête est loin d'être finie, je suis encore là sur une bonne partie de la fic ! ^______________^

Duo, Heero : -___-;;

Fuu : Ne t'inquiète pas, Otouto, je ne la laisserai pas faire ce qu'elle veut.

Duo : ^___^ Merci ! Je t'aime, grande sœur !

3 : Pas si OOC que ça, Hee-chan ! ^___^

Duo : Malheureusement... Mais dans la situation où il se trouve ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit. ^______^

4 : Hum... Oui, oui Duo a trouvé tout ça dans l'armoire de Quatre ! Vous allez me demander comment, hein ? A votre avis ?

Quatre : C'était un complot depuis le départ. ^__^

Tria : Et oui, donc on a pris sur nous de faire quelques préparatifs pour le mettre à son avantage.

Quatre : Et moi, je l'ai convaincu de les mettre. ^__^

Fuu : ^^;; Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la force de persuasion de Quatre.


End file.
